


Malaise

by SilverPaws151



Series: OC Shorts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amber is Infected, Amber is only 10 btw, Apocalypse, But she's got problems, Depressing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPaws151/pseuds/SilverPaws151
Summary: Sometimes, you just want it all to end.
Series: OC Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567738
Kudos: 1





	Malaise

_Sometimes, you just want it to end._

That's all Amber could ever think about as she stared out of the front door, left ajar by her sister. She just wanted it to stop.

She knew from the start that Amy wasn't coming back.

And now, as she sits and stares out the window at cold, hard reality, she wants it to end more than ever.

She saw the TV.  
  
  
  
  
She saw the reports of illness.

She knew she was doomed.

_What was the point of even living?_

Amber swallowed down her thoughts, coughing out of the weighted sorrow that seemed to lie dormant in her throat. No, she's too young for that.  
  
  
  
  
Too young to be having problems.  
  
  
  
  
She's too young to die.

  
The thought only makes the heated pain throbbing through her stomach worse.

She stands, her shoulders slumped. She had watched them all leave.  
  
  
  
  
As much as she drilled hope through her head, nobody was coming back.  
  
  
  


The wooden chair feels cold against her bare feet.

Amber knew that it was only a matter of time. The virus was extremely contagious. There was no escape from it.  
  
  
  
  
She winces at the feeling of the ragged rope brushing across her wrists.  
  
  
  
  
She couldn't save anyone.

Why did she think she could anyway?

The ceiling above her looks way too close. She can see every indent in the paint plastered against it.

Why did her head hurt so bad? Everything felt hot and tingly.

Her hands are chilly against her neck as she positions herself.

Why did it feel like something warm was dripping out of her ears?

She embraced the darkness that came from closing her eyes. It was peaceful, for once.

_Stop stalling, Amber. Just get it over with._

Oh God, everything hurts.  
  
  


She jumped, but the floor never came.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore how much I switch from past to present tense.


End file.
